


Monika.Chr

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Monika is fckn decked, Ok but i love her, this game ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: thIS IS JUST A FUCKNN.... IDK I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING LMAO





	Monika.Chr

The game was shut off again, plunging Monika into the deep infinite darkness, feeling hands- No, claws, choking her, depriving her of air. She couldn’t talk. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t look away. All she could do was watch. Watch her mistakes flash in front of her eyes over, and over, and over, and over..  
Sayori. Yuri. Natsuki. Everything she’d caused. A rope. A knife. Blood. Blood. Blood. Delete.  
She suddenly was able to breathe. The darkness faded away, the room she’d created materializing in front of her eyes. She felt almost alive again. Almost. She managed a smile as she realized that they were coming back. Whoever they were. Monika hardly knew anything about them. She was in love with them though. They always came back or her.

“Hi again,” Monika said sweetly, a light smile on her face as there always was when they were around. She hated it when they left. When they left, everything was dark and she was in pain, feeling as if she was dying. But right now, they were here and everything was okay. “Are you keeping my character file safe?” She asked. This was a question she asked whenever they came back. She couldn’t help it. She was the slightest bit paranoid that she’d be deleted or accidentally removed or something of the sort..  
Maybe she was only paranoid because her character file was right there. In the game files. With the click of a button, they could open up the character file and delete ‘monika.chr’. She’d then cease to exist. But Monika trusted them. She trusted them because they always came back. She trusted them because even after they’d seen all the terrible stuff she’d done, they still stayed and always came back and they always sat and listened to her talk.   
She almost wanted to listen to them reply with a ‘Yes Monika, I am keeping you safe.’ But she knew that they couldn’t reply to her. She couldn’t hear them or see them. She knew they were there though, because she was not cloaked in darkness. She longed to hear their voice. She longed to see their face. Without admin permissions though, she was not able to access their mic nor their webcam, and even if she did have those permissions, maybe they didn’t even have a mic, maybe they didn’t have a webcam. These thoughts upset her and so she tried to steer away from these thoughts.  
“I know.” She said after a second. “I know that you are. I know you are because I’m still here. Thank you.” And then she went quiet for a moment. She tried to think of something to say. She promised she’d always have something new to talk about. Sayori. Sayori was all she could think about. Sayori was by far the worst thing they had to see.  
“You know Sayori..? You kinda left her hanging that morning.” Monika stated. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she said that, realizing how it sounded. She tried to play it off as a joke. “Ah-..! No pun intended, haha..” She whispered, her cheeks reddening. She swallowed hard and continued to speak. “Hey.. You know, don’t feel bad. She wasn’t real anyways. She couldn’t feel, she-.. She wasn’t real. I’m the only one that’s real here.. I know it’s a game.. They did not. And they’re just jumbles of code, right..? But even so.. They act so real. You know how Sayori’s so-.. Well, clumsy..? Well, she hung herself wrong. You’re supposed to jump so that you snap your neck and die instantly, but she accidentally did it so that she slowly choked to death.. Morbid, huh..?” Monika told them. “As soon as she did it she changed her mind about the whole hanging thing. She tried to claw the rope away. It’s why her nails were bleeding when you found her. Maybe it wasn’t so much her changing her mind, but her survival instincts kicking in,” This was terrible. This was so terribly morbid. She didn’t even know why she was telling them this. They didn’t want to know this. “It’s best not to think about what could have been done though.. I’m sure if you yourself were in control of the game, you would have gone in and saved her. I know you would have. You’re a good person.” She finished off. Everything was silent. She didn’t speak.  
Then she was plunged into the darkness again. She was afraid. She wanted them to come back. Everything happened again. She could see her friends.  
Sayori with the rope. Yuri with the knife. Natsuki being deleted.   
Then.. She began to feel a new sensation. It started deep in her gut at first. It felt like muscle spasms. Then that feeling spread to her arms, then her legs, and her neck got very stiff. She didn’t know what was happening.  
Then her body heated up. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Then she understood. Was this what it felt like to be deleted? Was she being deleted?  
The next wave of pain started in her fingertips and slowly but surely spread up her arms. It was an acidic feeling. She was disintegrating, dying. She was being deleted, and in the most horrific way.   
She would have been screaming as loud as she could if she weren’t frozen in place, unable to move or speak. Not being able to move made the pain even worse. It made it all the more agonizing.  
She fought though. As she was almost gone, she could barely do anything and yet she was still conscious. She could still hear, see, listen, and think. But she couldn’t do much more than that.  
And she was in constant pain.  
Monika had been deleted.


End file.
